Aventuras en la escuela
by Adagio 5682
Summary: Las mane 6 dicen quien les gustan y deciden conquistar a las personas que les gustan. Aviso: personajes humanizados. Echen un vistazo.
1. Chapter 1: La pregunta

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo una nueva historia.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

Una mañana tranquila en Canterlot High una chica con el cabello rosado y piel rosada cual nombre era Pinkie Pie pasaba por las calles de la ciudad, donde estaba buscando a una de sus amigas:

Pinkie Pie: Donde estará flutter- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

Fluttershy: Pinkie por fin te encuentro- dijo la chica tímida.

Pinkie Pie: POR FIN FLUTTER, TE DEMORASTE MUCHO- dijo gritando la chica de cabellos rosados.

Fluttershy: Lo siento Pinkie es que me levante tarde- dijo la chica tímida.

Pinkie Pie: Bueno vamos a la escuela- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

Fluttershy: Tienes razón Pinkie vamos- dijo la chica tímida.

_Minutos después:_

Pinkie Pie: Ya llegamos Flutter- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

Fluttershy: Si Pinkie ya llegamos, entramos- dijo la chica tímida.

Pinkie Pie: Ya, hay que entrar- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

_Ya adentro:_

Fluttershy: Hay que buscar a las demás- dijo la chica tímida.

Pinkie Pie: Ya hay que buscarlas- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

Las dos amigas se fueron a buscar a sus amigas, y las encontraron todas juntas hablando entre ellas.

Pinkie y Flutter: Hola chicas- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Todas: Hola- dijeron las demás.

Rarity: Vamos a un lugar mas privado quiero conversar- dijo la modista.

_En el patio: _

Twilight: Rarity se lo que quieres hacer pero no creo que te podamos contestar- dijo la chica morada.

Rarity: Hay Twily no seas así, bueno chicas quien les guasta- dijo la modista, mientras sus amigas se sonrojaba.

Pinkie Pie: Bueno a mi me gusta Pokey- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

Fluttershy: A mi me gusta Big Mac- dijo la chica tímida.

Twilight: A mi me gusta Flash- dijo la chica morada.

Applejack: A mi me gusta Caramel- dijo la chica rubia.

Rarity: A mi me gusta Fanci Pands, y a ti Raimbow- dijo- Aunque sea admite que Soarin es guapo- dijo la modista.

Raimbow: Bueno si lo admito pero eso no se significa que me gusta- dijo la chica de cabellos arcoíris.

**Que tal les gusto, espero que si.**

**Tal vez este fin de semana suba el siguiente capitulo.**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2: El reto

**Hola a todos aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

* * *

_Horas mas tarde:_

Las chicas habian quedado en quedarse a dormir en la casa Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: Chicas hay que pedir pizza- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

Twilight: Pinkie pide, pero tu pagas- dijo la chica de cabellos morados.

Rarity: Twilight, no seas grocera, Pinkie no te preocupes yo lo voy a pagar- dijo la modista.

Pinkie Pie: No Rarity yo lo pago y n se habla mas- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

_Cuando vino la pizza:_

Pinkie Pie: Cuanto es- pregunto la chca de cabellos rosados.

Chico: Son $50 soles- dijo un chico.

Pinkie Pie: Toma, aqui tienes- dijo entregandoles el dinero la chica de cabellos rosados.

_Ya adentro: _

Pinkie Pie: Chicas ya llego la pizza- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

Rarity: Porfin llego- dijo- Bueno chicas hagamos un reto- dijo la modista.

Applejack: Que pretendes Rarity- dijo la chica rubia.

Rarity: Nada, solo les digo que el reto es que quien tenga novio primero gana, que dicen aceptan o no- dijo la mdista.

Twilight: No lo se Rarity, a nosotras nos gustan pero tal vez ellos no sienten lo mismo que nosotras- dijo la chica de cabellos morados.

Rarity: Eso mismo, tenemos que hacer que ellos sientan amor por nosotras- dijo la modista.

Todas: Aceptamos- digueron todas al mismo tiempo.

Rarity: Bueno ya que aceptaron todas, la apuesta comiensa dentro de dos dias- dijo la modista.

Applejack: Bueno Rarity en dos dias comensamos, y sera mejor acostarnos ya- dijo la rubia.


	3. Chapter 3: Nerviosas

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

**Perdonen la demora.**

* * *

_Al día siguiente:_

Las mane 6 estaban yendo todas juntas a la escuela mientras conversaban.

Twilight:Chicas apúrense hoy tenemos examen de química- dijo nerviosa.

Rarity: Por favor twilight cariño falta una hora para que inicie el examen- dijo confundida.

Twilight: Jejejeje lo se solo que quiero repasar otra ves el cuaderno.

Pinkie Pie: Eso es divertido, por que si lo es yo también hago lo mismo twi- dijo emocionada.

Rainbow: Solo para twilight es divertido- dijo molesta.

Twilight: Ya, ya chicas ya llegamos, y rarity que hay del reto.

Rarity: Pues como se acercan las vacaciones estoy pensando en invitarlos a mi casa de playa, que dicen chicas- dijo emocionada.

Todas: Si es una buena idea- dijeron emocionadas.

Rarity: Bien chicas como falta media hora para el examen, cada una tendrá que ir a buscar a su chico.

Cuando rarity dijo eso las demás se pusieron sonrojadas y nerviosas por lo que su magia acababa de decir.

Aplejack: No los puedes invitar tu- dijo sonrojada y nerviosa.

Rarity: No chicas ustedes tiene que buscarlos.

Todas: Bien- dijeron nerviosas y sonrojadas.

Después de eso todas las mane se separaron y se fueron por caminos diferentes a buscar a su chico.

* * *

**Perdonen si lo hice corto.**

**Bueno, les gusto, espero que si.**

**Nos leemos**


	4. Chapter 4: Te envito a la playa part1

**Hola a todos**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

* * *

_Con twilight:_

Twilight: Donde estará flash- se dijo a si misma.

¿?: A quien buscas twilight.

Twilight: Ahhhhh, flash no me asustes- dijo recuperándose del susto.

Flash: Lo siento twi- dijo apenado.

Twilight: Bueno flash te perdono, lo que te quería decir desde un principio era si querías ir con migo y mis amigas a la casa de playa de rarity- dijo sonrojada y nerviosa.

Flash: Claro que si twi, para cuando es- pregunto.

Twilight: Vamos a ir en las vacaciones.

Flash: Ok, nos vemos después twi.

Twilight: A dios flash.

_Con applejack:_

Applejack: Quiero matar a rarity- dijo mientras buscaba a caramel.

¿?: Hola applejack, por que quieres matar a tu amiga.

Applejack: Eso no te interesa caramel- dijo molesta.

Caramel: Bueno applejack si no me quieres decir me voy- dijo retirándose.

Applejack: No te vallas, tengo que decirte algo- dijo nerviosa.

Caramel: Que cosa applejack- pregunto.

Applejack: Bueno lo que te quería decir era si querias venir con migo y mis amigas a la casa de playa de applejack- dijo sonrojada y nerviosa.

Caramel: Esta bien iré, para cuando es- pregunto.

Applejack: En las vacaciones.

Caramel: Bueno, nos vemos después.

Applejack: Chau caramel.

_Con rarity:_

Rarity: Me estoy cansando de buscar a fanci pands- dijo muy cansada.

¿?: Hola señorita rarity.

Rarity: Hola fanci pands- dijo respondiéndole el saludo.

Fanci pands**:** A quien buscas señorita rarity- pregunto.

Rarity: Te busco a ti.

Fanci pands: Y a que se debe- pregunto.

Rarity: Bueno te quería pregunta si querías ir con mis amigas y yo a mi casa de playa- pregunto sonrojada.

Fanci pands: Seria un placer ir con usted y sus amigas.

Rarity: Bueno chau.

Fanci pands: Chau señorita.


	5. Chapter 5: Te envito a la playa part2

**Hola a todos**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

* * *

_Con pinkie:_

Pinkie: Donde estara pokey- dijo buscandolo como loca.

Vos: Hola pinkie- dijo cierta persona.

Pinkie: Hola pokey, te queria decir si querias venir en las vacaciones a la casa de plaa de mi amiga- dijo saltando de un lado a otro.

Pokey: Si quiero pinkie- dijo muy feliz.

Pinkie: Okidokiloki- y se fue saltando.

_Con rainbow:_

Rainbow: Donde estara el idiota de soarin- dijo buscandolo ( perdonen si no les gusta el vocabulario que use, solo usare esa palabra por que no quiero escribir una palabra mas fuerte ).

Vos: Hola rainbow- dijo cierto chico.

Rainbow: Hola soarin- dijo mirandolo.

Soarin: Hola.

Rainbow: Me pregunba si querias ir con migo y mis amigas a la casa de playa de rarity- dijo con un fuerte sonrojo.

Soarin: Claro que si herm... rainbow jeje.

Rainbow: Que ibas a decir soarn.

Soarin: No nada, bueno a dios- dijo mientras se iba corriendo.

Rainbow: Idiota- dijo mientras se iba.

_Con flutterhy: _

Fluttershy: Como quisiera estar en mi casa- dijo mientras buscaba al hermano de applejack.

Vos: Hola fluttershy.

Flutershy: Ho-la bic ma-c- dijo tartamudiando.

Bic mac: No te pongas así flutershy.

Fluttershy: Yo te queria preguntar si querias ir con migo y mis amigas a la casa de playa de rarity- dijo con un tono de vos muy bajo.

Bic mac: Si quiero ir flutterhy, y bueno a dios.

Fluttershy: A dios.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui llego este capitulo.**

**Como dije no me gusta decir palabras fuertes.**

**Nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dibercion

**Hola a todos**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

* * *

Ya eran las vacaciones en la escuela canterlot high y las mane 6 se alistaban para ir a la casa de playa de rarity.

Rarity: Chicas tenemos que apurarnos, de seguro los chicos ya vienen- dio mientras guardaba un montón de cosas en cinco maletas grandes.

Twilight: Rarity no crees que estas llevando muchas cosas- dijo mientras guardaba ropa en una maleta mediana.

Rarity: Nadie nunca sabe que puedes necesitar- dijo mientras buscaba dos sets de maquillaje en su bolso de mano.

Al decir esto todas sus amigas rodaron los ojos, y suena el timbre.

Pinkie: Yo voy- dijo dando saltitos mientras abría la puerta.

Applejack: Son los chicos- dijo mientras guardaba toda su ropa en su maleta mediana.

Rarity: Llegaron muy temprano, aun no termino de guardar mi ropa y mis joyas- dijo mientra guardaba todo rápido en su maleta y bolso de mano.

Flash: Rarity en donde esta tu sala, ahí las vamos a esperar- pregunto.

Rarity: A la tercera puerta- dijo mientras intentaba serrar su maleta.

Flash: Ok- dijo mientras se retiraba junto con los demás chicos.

Rainbow: Rarity te puedes apurar eres la única que falta alistare- dijo mientras miraba a rarity con fastidio.

Rarity: Ya termine rainbow- dijo mientras cerraba la ultima maleta.

Twilight: Voy a llamar a los chicos- dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

_Con los chicos:_

Los chicos estaban jugando cartas hasta que llego twilight para decirles que ya estaban listas.

Twilight: Chicos ya estamos listas- dijo entrando en la sala.

Chicos: Esta bien- dijeron muy felices.

_Horas mas tarde: _

Las mane 6 y los chicos ya habían llegado a la casa de playa de rarity.

Pinkie: Vamos al mar- dijo muy feliz.

Rarity: Pero tenemos que ponernos la ropa de baño pinkie- dijo entrando a la casa de playa.

Pinkie: Okidokiloki- dijo entrando a la casa.

Rainbow: Wow rarity tu casa es hermosa- dijo admirando la belleza de la casa de rarity.

Rrity: Si lose.

Pinkie: Tan bien tiene piscina- dijo saliendo del patio trasero.

Todos: A DIVERTIRNOS- dijeron muy felices.

* * *

**Eso fue todo por hoy.**

**Una votación: Díganme quienes quieren que twilight y una persona mas se ahoguen en la piscina.**

**Dejen comentarios.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: La carrera part1

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

**Si me demore perdón.**

**Bueno ya que la votación esta empate tendré que hacer esa parte en el siguiente capitulo, bueno ahora tienen dos opciones las cuales son: twilight rainbow o rarity.**

* * *

Las mane 6 y los chicos estaban almorzando para después ir a la playa o piscina.

Rarity: Ya adonde quieren ir a la playa o piscina- pregunto.

Twilight: Yo quisiera ir a la piscina por que ahí no hay arena como en la playa-dicho esto todos asintieron.

Rarity: Entonces iremos a la piscina después de almorzar.

Luego de eso todos terminaron de almorzar y se fueron a cambiarse la ropa de baño para ir a la piscina.

_Con las chicas:_

Rarity: Chicas tenemos que ponernos la ropa de baño y bloqueador- dijo mientras se echaba bloqueador en los brazos y pierna.

Twilight: Lo sabemos rarity, no se por que haces tanto escandalo por eso- dijo mientras buscaba su bloqueador ( digamos que todas trajeron uno cada uno xd )

Rairty: Bueno yo ya termine voy a amarrarme el pelo en una cola- dijo mientras hacia lo dicho.

Todas: Como quieras- dijeron mientras salían de la habitación.

Rarity: Espérenme- dijo saliendo de la habitación junto a sus amigas.

_Con los chicos:_

Flash: Se pueden apurar tenemos que ir con las chicas- dijo muy nervioso.

Caramel: Hay flash ya estamos listos- dijo saliendo junto con los demás ( digamos que no quiero que hablen mucho xd )

Flash: Bueno vamos.

_En la piscina:_

Todos estaban en la piscina hablando temas sin sentido, hasta que flash propuso algo.

Flash: Por que no hacemos una carrera.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo.**

**Respondan la segunda votación que la escribí en la parte de arriba.**

**Dejen comentarios.**

**Nos leemos.**


	8. Chapter 8: La carrera part2

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

**Si me demore perdón.**

**Rainbow gano a si que ella sera la que se ahogue junto a twilight.**

* * *

Rarity: Mmmm... no lose creo que yo no are la carrera- dijo pensando en que se podía ensuciar.

Todos: Rarity- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Rarity: No voy a hacer ninguna carrera- dijo molesta.

Twilight: Flash no te sientas mal ella es así- dijo consolando a flash.

Flash: No te preocupes twi- dijo ya mas calmado. ( flash no estaba llorando solo estaba triste )

Twilight: Como sea, quien hace la carrera, yo si la hago- dijo muy feliz.

Rainbow: Yo si la hago.

Fluttershy: Yo tambien- dijo con su característica vos tímida.

Todos dijeron si.

Flash: Bueno la carrera sera desde la puerta de entrada de la casa hasta la piscina que esta en el patio trasero.

Todos: Bien.

Luego todos fueron a la zona de arranque y rarity estaría en la meta.

Flash: A la cuenta de 3... 1, 2, ¡3¡

Luego de eso todos salieron corriendo y cuando estaban llegando twilight se resbalo con una cinta y empujo a rainbow a la piscina y ella tambien se callo y no pudieron reaccionar para nadar y se ahogaron.

* * *

**Lo deje en suspenso xd.**

**Dejen comentarios.**

**Nos leemos.**


	9. Chapter 9: Avios (es bueno)

Hola a todos.

Este capitulo es para decirles que tengo una cuenta en Facebook con el nombre de adagio lino, ahí publicare si subí algún capitulo avisos y votaciones.

Si me quieren mandar una solicitud díganmelo por mensajes privados o por reviews y yo sabré que me han mandado solicitud y no eliminarla xd.

Otra cosa esto tiene que ver con esta historia, yo publicare los días miércoles y los fines de semana.


	10. Chapter 10: Preocupados

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Flash: TWILIGHT- grito preocupado.

Soarin: RAINBOW.

Por la culpa de twilight, las dos calleron a la piscina y se ahogaron estaban inconscientes, ellos se demoraron unos minutos para sacarlas de la piscina.

Rarity: Estoy muy preocupada espero que se mejoren.

Fluttershy: Se pondrán bien solo están inconscientes, para mañana estarán bien pero tendrán un fuerte dolor de cabeza- dijo mientras las revisaba.

Applejack: Creo que lo mejor es llevarlas a sus habitaciones.

Fluttershy: Es verdad, soarin, flash pueden llevarlas por favor- pregunto.

Los dos: Claro.

Luego de varios minutos los dos chicos bajaron de la habitación en donde habían dejado a las dos chicas.

Rarity: Voy a llamar a un doctor- dijo marcando el numero.

Fluttershy: Estoy muy preocupada- dijo nerviosa.

Pinkie: Vamos fluttershy se van a poner bien.

Fluttershy: Eso espero pinkie- dijo ya mas calmada.

Luego de esa pequeña platica llego el doctor y fue a ver a las dos chicas junto con flash y soarin.

Doctor: Bueno ellas están...

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Dejen comentarios.**

**Nos leemos.**


	11. Chapter 11: Ya no somos amigas

**Hola a todos.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Tal vez este miércoles no actualice, hago todo lo posible para actualizar.**

**Díganme si quieren que haga esta historia pero en otro idioma.**

Doctor: Bueno ellas están bien, pero al despertar se sentirán cansadas- explico (creo que no era la palabra correcta xd)

Los 2: Uff que alivio- dijeron aliviados.

Doctor: Bueno me retiro, que tengan un buen día.

Los 2: Igualmente.

Luego de que el doctor se retiró soarin y flash bajaron a avisarles a los demás lo que les había dicho el doctor.

Fluttershy: Entonces twilight y rainbow están bien- pregunto.

Flash: Si están bien fluttershy- respondió.

Todos: Que alivio.

Soarin: Pero al despertar se sentirán cansadas.

Rarity: Bueno entonces están fuera de peligro no- pregunto

Los 2: Así es- afirmaron.

Pinkie: Entonces habrá fiesta de recuperación.

Applejack: Pinkie cuando despierten van a estar cansadas así que no podremos hacer una fiesta de recuperación.

Pinkie: Pero la podemos hacer unos días después no creen.

Caramel: Bueno unos días después está bien.

Pinkie: ENTONSES TENGO QUE BUSCAR TODO LO QUE NECESITOO- dijo y se fue corriendo a quien sabe dónde.

Flash: Bueno yo y soarin iremos a cuidar a las chicas.

Rarity: Bueno si despiertan nos pasan la voz.

Los 2: Bien- dicho esto cada uno se fue a un lugar diferente.

CON FLASH Y SOARIN

Ellos estaban sentados hablando cuando de repente twilight y rainbow empiezan a despertar.

Flash: Soarin están despertando- dijo feliz.

Soarin: Lose.

Twilight: En donde estoy- pregunto un poco débil.

Flash: Están en su habitación- respondió.

Rainbow: Pero que paso- pregunto de la misma forma que twilight.

Soarin: Lo que paso fue que twilight se tropezó con una cinta y te empujo a ti a la piscina y ella también se calló.

Rainbow: QUEE, twilight te odio como se te ocurre hacer eso- dijo furiosa.

Twilight: Rainbow lo siento no fue mi…- no puedo terminar la oración por que rainbow la interrumpió.

Rainbow: Claro que fue tu culpa, desde este momento ya no eres mi amiga- dicho esto rainbow salió corriendo de la habitación.

Soarin: RAINBOW ESPERA- dijo saliendo detrás de ella.

Flash: Twilight no llores no fue tu culpa- dijo mientras consolaba a twilight que estaba llorando.

Twilight: No flash es mi culpa, yo la empuje a la piscina y si ella ya no quiere ser a mi amiga la entiendo- dijo mientras lloraba.

Flash: Twilight entiendo que te sientas culpable pero no es tu culpa seguro se le pasara.

Twilight: No lo creo flash no lo creo- dicho esto se tiró en la cama y lloro a mares mientras flash hacia lo posible para consolarla.

CON RAINBOW

Ella estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala mientras lloraba hasta que alguien la llamo.

Soarin: Rainbow por favor no fue su culpa.

Rainbow: Soarin si fue su culpa y para colmo no dijo disculpa- dijo llorando.

Soarin: Rainbow ella es tu amiga y si te dijo disculpa solo que la interrumpiste- dijo abrazándola.

Rainbow: Ella ya no es mi amiga- dijo fríamente.

Soarin: Si lo es rainbow, recuerda todo lo que pasaron juntas.

Cuando soarin dijo eso rainbow recordó todo, cuando vencieron a sunset shimer, las dazzlingh, cuando ella se volvió su amiga y todo lo que pasaron juntas.

Rainbow: Yo… yo

**Que creen que diga rainbow.**

**Disculpara a twilight.**

**Bueno les gustoo, espero que sii xdd.**

**Dejen comentarios.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Ahh díganme si quieren que haga la misma historia pero en otro idioma.**

**Respondann o los mato xdd ok no.**


	12. Chapter 12: Quieres ser mi novia

**Hola a todos.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Saludos a mi amiga sonata.90, por favor lean su historia se llama: Una vida inesperada.**

**Bueno dejare de hablar xdd**

* * *

Rainbow no sabia que decir por que ellas eran amigas en el pasado pero lo que le hiso no tenia perdón (bueno es según ella xd)

Rainbow: Yo no se que decir soarin- dicho esto se retiro del lugar.

CON TWILIGHT

Ella seguía llorando hasta que flash le dijo.

Flash: Twilight siéntate.

Cuando dijo eso twilight se sentó en la cama y miro a flash y le dijo.

Twilight: Que quieres- le respondió fríamente.

Sin aviso alguno flash beso a twilight en los labios y twilight quedo muy sorprendida pero siguió el beso, luego de unos minutos los dos se separaron.

Flash: Twilight tu me gustas- dijo sonrojado.

Twilight: Tu también me gustas flash- dijo sonrojada.

Flash: Quieres ser mi novia- pregunto.

Twilight: Si, si quiero- dijo feliz.

CON LOS DEMAS

Los demás estaban hablando muy animadamente hasta que ven a rainbow corriendo hacia otro lugar y rarity decidió llamarla.

Rarity: Rainbow ven- la llamo.

Rainbow: Rarity estoy ocupada con algo.

Applejack: Y se puede saber que en que- pregunto.

Rainbow: Ya no soy amiga de la cerebrito- dijo molesta (vaya insulto xddd).

Todos: QUEEEE- dijeron muy sorprendidos.

* * *

**Que pasara xdd, eso solo yo lo se xdd.**

**Que tengan buen día.**


	13. Chapter 13: Echizada

**Hola a todos.**

**Perdonen la demora, pero últimamente ando muy ocupada por temas personales.**

* * *

Lo que dijo rainbow dejo muy sorprendidas a sus amigas, no se esperaban tal revelación por parte de rainbow.

Rarity: Pero como puede ser eso posible- dijo sorprendida.

Rainbow: Ella se lo busco- dijo marchadoce del lugar.

Applejack: Tenemos que hablar con twilight- dijo mientras iba a la habitación de twilight.

Todas fueron a la habitación de twilight, al llegar tocaron la puerta y abrió flash.

Rarity: Flash nos puedes dejar solas- pregunto amablemente.

Flash: Claro- dijo retirándose.

Cuando flash se retiro, hubo un rato que todo fue silencio, hasta que applejack romper el silencio.

Applejack: Twi nos puedes decir por que ya no eres amiga de rainbow- pregunto amablemente.

Twilight: Ella me dijo que ya no somos amigas y se fue- dijo mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas.

Fluttershy: Pero por que dijo eso- pregunto.

Twilight: No lo se, seguro por lo de la piscina.

Rarity: Si seguro.

Twilight: Y ahora que voy a hacer para que vuelva a tener mi amistad.

Fluttershy: No se twi.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR

¿?: Esa cerebrito, me las va a pagar- dijo sierta chica.

¿?: Quieres venganza verdad, rainbow dash- dijo una voz misteriosa.

Rainbow: Quien eres.

¿?: Soy moon dark, ahora responde mi pregunta.

Rainbow: Yo si quiero venganza.

Moon dark: Sabes yo te puedo ayudar.

Rainbow: Ayúdame.

Moon dark: Esta bien, ponte este collar y te podre ayudar.

Rainbow: Bien.

Cuando rainbow se puso el collar salio un resplandor verde de ella, sus ojos se volvieron verdes por uno breve momentos, su ropa había cambiado, ahora era un polo morado con celeste sin mangas, una casaca jean una falda morada con su cute mark que ahora era una nube gris y un rayo de fuego, tenia botas largas con tacones altos y sombra en los ojos.

Moon dark: Como te sientes rainbow.

Rainbow: Me siento como nueva- dijo desapareciendo junto con moon dark.

* * *

**Rainbow fue echizada por moon dar omg omg.**

**Quieren que vuelva a la normalidad?**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Nos leemos**


	14. Chapter 14: Transformación completada

**Hola a todos.**

**Como están, espero que bien.**

**Bueno mm ya se acercan los días en los que tengo que ir al colegio, así que intentare actualizar todos los días para terminar mi el fanfic, por que luego solo voy a tener una hora para entrar a Internet :(.**

* * *

Todas estaban tomando desayuno mientras conversaban, soarin se preguntaba en donde estaría rainbow por que ella no estaba tomando desayuno. Luego de unos minutos rainbow entro con la misma ropa que ayer, todos la miraban sorprendidos, especialmente rarity por que noto la sombra en los ojos.

Rarity: Rainbow a que se debe tu cambio de look- dijo alegre de que ella ahora este elegante (esa rarity no sabe lo que esta pasando xd).

Rainbow: No se de que me hablas rarity, yo siempre e sido así.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la revelación de rainbow, no se esperaban su repentino cambio de look.

Applejack: Pero rainbow tu nunca te has vestido así- dijo mirándola sorprendida.

Rainbow: Agh me tienen harta, solo quiero tomar el desayuno- dijo sentándose en la mesa.

Pinkie: *Algo me huele mal*- pensó mirando a rainbow.

Rainbow: Bueno ya termine de desayunar- dijo retirándose.

Rainbow fue a caminar a la playa, pero ella sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, algo le decía que esa no era ella, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Rainbow: Pronto obtendré mi venganza- dijo mientras desaparecía.

Mas tarde en la casa de playa de rarity, todos estaban cenando (pero por que diablos pasa muy rápido las horas xd) mientras hablan de cual quier cosa (estoy loca xd).

Rarity: Bueno ya faltan dos días y tenemos que volver a la ciudad, así que tenemos que disfrutar los últimos dos días.

Todos menos rainbow y rarity: Bien.

Después de cenar, todos fueron a dormir, menos pinkie pie, sentía que algo no andaba bien con rainbow dash. Pinkie pie se dirigía a la habitación en donde pensaba que rainbow dash se encontraría.

Pinkie: Debe de estar aquí- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa, no estaba rainbow en su habitación (yo no me lo tomaría como pinkie :3), pinkie decidió buscarla por toda la casa.

Pinkie: En donde puede estar esta chica- dijo mientras caminaba por la sala.

Busco por toda la casa y no la encontró, eso le preocupo mucho a pinkie pie, hasta que salio de la casa y vio a rainbow con un brillo verde, pinkie se asusto al verla así (yo estaría emocionada :3), decidió llamar a todas sus amigas para averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

Pinkie: Esto no es bueno- susurro y se fue corriendo.

Pinkie llego a la habitación de twilight entro y la despertó.

Twilight: Que pasa pinkie- pregunto soñolienta.

Pinkie: Rainbow se esta comportando raro- dijo llorando.

Twilight: Pinkie no llores y hay que decirles a las demás- dijo levantándose.

Pinkie y twilight fueron hacia las habitaciones de todas y las despertaron y les dijeron a todas lo que estaba pasando, ellas se quedaron sorprendidas y confundidas, no creían que rainbow se estaba comportando así.

Twilight: Chicas si no se la creen, entonces vuelvan a dormir- dijo molesta.

Applejack: Esta bien te creo, yo voy a ir.

Rarity: Yo igual

Las demás: Nosotras igual.

Pinkie guío a todas en donde se encontraba rainbow, pero rainbow ya no tenia el brillo verde, ahora estaba flotando y una chica (seguro ya saben quien es (para las que no sepan es la chica esa que la echizo) jajajajaja entreparentisis dentro de uno jajajaja, ok me salí del tema xd) estaba realizando un conjuro.

Twilight: OYE DETENTE- grito.

Moon dark: Ja nunca me detendré- dijo lanzando hechizó hacia rainbow.

Todas menos rainbow: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritaron (que dramáticas xd).

Rainbow tenia su forma de híbrido pero diferente, su cabello se volvió negro, sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre (que rico xd), sus alas eran mas grandes y parecían de dragon.

Rainbow: Ahora si obtendré mi venganza- dijo mientras de sus manos salia magia negra.

* * *

**Jajajajaja me voy a matar de la risa xd.**

**Como sea, rainbow se volvió un monstruo pero volverá a ser la misma.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Nos leemos (por que siempre pongo lo mismo ?) xd.**

**BYEEE **


	15. Chapter 15: El viaje

**Hola a todos.**

**Hoy actualizare dos veces el fanfic por que luego no podre actualizar.**

* * *

Twilight: QUE LE HAS ECHO MALDITA- grito.

Moon dark: Que le e echo yo no le e echo nada, tu le hiciste algo querida twilight- dijo caminando hacia ellas.

Twilight: Yo no lo hice nad..- no termino de hablar por que rainbow le lanzo un rayo de magia negra.

Todas: TWILIGHt- gritaron.

Twilight: Estoy bien chicas, creo que tendremos que trasformarnos.

Rarity: Pero sin la lealtad no podemos transformarnos.

Twilight: Y sus instrumentos.

Applejack: Pues en los cuartos, por que la pregunta- pregunto (lol el que entendió entendió)

Twilight: Búsquenlos.

Rainbow: Buscaban esto- dijo levitando los instrumentos.

Moon dark: Bien echo rainbow, ahora no pueden hacer nada.

Rainbow: Lose, ahora mi venganza- dijo quitandoles magia a sus ex amigas (jajajaja ex jajaja okno).

Twiight: Por que ...nos ...haces esto... rainbow- dijo débil.

Rainbow: Por que yo quiero venganza por lo que me hiciste.

Twilight: Rainbow ... yo ...te ... pedí ... disculpas- dijo con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Rainbow: Pues para mi no.

Rainbow estaba por darle a twilight el golpe final hasta que llegaron los demás (enserio llegaron muy tarde demasiado tarde) y protegieron a las mane.

Twilight: Gracias- dijo algo mejor.

Rainbow: Jamas ganaran.

Twilight: No rainbow dash tu no ganaras, te robaste nuestra magia pero no la amistad.

Cuando twilight dijo las ultimas palabras (osea que se robo su magia pero no la amistad que cursi xD) ella brillo y se convirtió en híbrida (pero como se trasformo si no tiene magia, eso ni yo lose :p) y luego sus amigas también (menos rainbow claro).

Rainbow: Imposible ustedes no tienen magia.

Twilight: Claro que si rainbow dash, la magia de la amistad nunca saldrá de nuestros corazones.

Twilight y sus amigas (menos rainbow, me da pena decir eso D:) lanzaron el arcoiris al cual le faltaba un color hacia rainbow.

Twilight: Jamas nos vencerás rainbow dash- dijo con sus ojos blancos (siempre están así cuando usan los elementos).

El arcoiris envolvió a rainbow y la trasformo a la normalidad y el arcoiris desapareció y ella estaba en el piso inconciente.

Twilight: Lo logramos la vencimos- dijo mirándola feliz.

Fluttershy: Enserio twilight te alegras por eso, la reformamos pero a ti no te importa- dijo llorando y corriendo hacia su habitación

Twilight: Pero que e echo.

Twilight estaba llorando y fluttershy también y en ese momento rainbow empezó a despertar.

Rainbow: Que me paso, me duele la cabeza.

Fluttershy: Rainbow que bueno que despertaste, por que vamos a volver a vivir en claudsdale.

Rainbow: QUE, por que.

Fluttershy: Por que si, ahora empaca tus cosas por que nos vamos mañana en la mañana.

Rainbow: Bueno

* * *

**Okay esto se esta poniendo algo raro, como sea les gusto, fue algo cursi D:**

**Dejen sus reviews.**

**BYEEEE**


	16. Chapter 16: Una voz misteriosa

**Hola amigos amigotes xDDD.**

**Ya entre al colegio D:**

**Me demore mucho, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

Dos días despues, fluttershy y rainbow dash ya estaban en listas para mudarse a claudsdale.

Twilight: Fluttershy, yo enserio lo siento- dijo arrepentida.

Fluttershy: ...

Twilight: Bueno adiós flutter, espero que algún día me perdones- dijo llorando.

Fluttershy: Adiós cerebrito, rainbow ven ya nos vamos- la llamo.

Rainbow: Lose no soy una bebita.

Fluttershy: Jajajaja.

Dos días despues de que rainbow y fluttershy se marcharan a claudsdale, twilight se sentía un poco triste, porque por su culpa dos de sus mejores amigas se fueron a vivir a otro lugar y sus demás amigas ya no le hablaban.

Twilight: Ojala no hubiera echo- dijo llorando debajo de un árbol.

¿?: Por que tan triste twilight- dijo una sombra misteriosa.

Twilight: Quiero estar sola.

¿?: Se que quieres que tus amigas te perdonen.

Twilight: Como sabes eso- dijo sorprendida por que le leyó la mente.

¿?: Es un pequeño secreto.

Twilight: Bien, pero que tengo que hacer para que me perdonen- pregunto.

¿?: Eso lo tienes que descubrir tu misma- dijo mientras desaparecía (ella es buena, mas adelante se les revelara quien es).

Twilight: No, espera- dijo intentando alcanzarla- No debo de encontrar la forma de que mis amigas me perdonen.

1 mes después, twilight seguía intentando que sus amigas la perdonaran, pero cada ves que se les acercaba o les hablaba ellas la ignoraban, twilight ya no sabia que hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

Twilight: Debo de buscar a ...

* * *

**Lo deje en suspenso :3.**

**Bueno enserio lamento la demora.**

**Bueno BYEE**


	17. Chapter 17: Te cuento mi pasado

**Hola amigos amigotes xDDD.**

**Perdonen la demora.**

**Otra cosa hice una nueva"historia" xD, leanla por favor y dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

-Debo de buscar a la chica misteriosa- dijo twilight.

Twilight quería que la chica misteriosa la ayudara para que ella volviera a ser amiga de sus ex-amigas. Twilight volvió a equestria para buscar a la chica misteriosa, pero no la encontró y luego volvió a canterlot high para buscarla, en una parte alejada de canterlot high, twilight encontró una cueva y se metió a ella, camino y llego a una puerta la abrió y se encontró con la chica misteriosa.

-Que bien que te e encontrado- dijo twilight feliz.

-Twilight, para que me buscas, acaso aun no te as amistado con tus amigas- dijo la chica.

-No, todabia no, por eso te buscaba, quiero que me ayudes- dijo twilight.

-Lo siento, no puedo hace nada por ti, tu tienes que encontrar la manera de volverte amiga de ellas y cuando lo hagas me liberaras de la maldición- dijo la chica.

-Que maldición- pregunto twilight.

-Una maldición que me lanzaron, ahora solo soy una persona sin cuerpo- dijo la chica.

-Pero por que tienes una maldición.

-Te contare la historia y tienes que estar atenta- dijo la chica en un tono serio.

-Bien- dijo twilight.

_*Flashblack*_

_Una mañana en canterlot high, se ve a una pequeña niña entrando a una cueva._

_-Este lugar es asombroso- dijo la pequeña niña._

_-Y misterioso- dijo una voz extraña._

_-Quien eres- dijo algo asustada la pequeña niña._

_-Quiero tu poder magic star- dijo la voz misteriosa._

_-No jamas te daré mi poder- dijo magic star._

_-Entonces te lanzare una maldición, de la cual nunca te liberaras- dijo la voz._

_-No jamas- dijo algo asustada magic._

_-Muy tarde pequeña- dijo la voz._

_-NOOO- dijo magic convirtiendoce en un ser sin cuerpo._

_*Fin del flashback*_

-Y eso fue lo que paso, querían mi magia y yo no se la podía dar- dijo magic.

-Pero por que la querían- pregunto twilight.

-Eso no lo se, pero ahora retírate princesa twilight, debes de irte- dijo magic.

-Bien, prometo que te liberare- dijo twilight.

* * *

**Y ese fue el capi de hoy xDDD.**

**Creen que twilight volvera a ser la amiga de las demas.**

**Bueno BYEE cuidencee.**


End file.
